<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Time by Rehtaeh_Elocin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551405">No More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin'>Rehtaeh_Elocin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Room of Requirement, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saves Draco in the Room of Requirements, but what happens when he chases after him instead of heading straight back to battle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally from a prompt on a Harry Potter Facebook group I'm in. It's been added to a bit since then.</p><p>Thank you to MeenaMalfoy for reading this over, several times, until I got it where I wanted it. You're always my Drarry inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was standing in the room of requirements, eyes and fingers on the diadem, finally, when he heard the voice behind him. He was startled in that moment, but not at all surprised that he found him. He always found him. Drawn together like magnets, yet always pushed apart the same.</p><p>Draco</p><p>Harry knew why he was here. He had his wand. He felt Draco in the wand, could almost hear it whispering to him, and couldn't bare to put it down since he'd gotten it.</p><p>He had to ask him though, to antagonize him as always. Keep playing the part, he told himself. He'd told himself that over and over again through the last seven years. Play the part. Don't let on.</p><p>His friends were there, wands at the ready, only hesitating until Draco gave the word. Harry knew he wouldn't, knew in his heart, in his bones, that he wouldn't let his friends fire at him. He wasn't scared.</p><p>He had to know.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix. You knew it was me. You didn't say anything." He could see the emotion run through Draco's face. The fear of what he felt, the raw overwhelming power of their connection. It was only a second, but Harry knew his face too well that, even when he'd tried to cover it up a moment later with his friend whispering in his ear, he still knew what it was.</p><p>Draco was nervous, shaking. Harry had to reach for his wand, if only for show. Draco's friends were antsy, and he knew Ron and Hermione were somewhere close, probably watching the exchange.</p><p>It all happened so quickly after that. Hermione attacked from behind him, and everything went to hell.</p><p>Harry scrambled to get to the Diadem, he couldn't leave without it, not after everything he went through to get here.</p><p>Finally, finally it was in his hands again. He only had a moment to relish his victory before Ron came barreling towards them, everything being swallowed by flames behind him.</p><p>He turned and ran, felt the blood pumping through his veins, could feel his heartbeat in his skull as everything heated up around him, suffocating, air growing almost too thick to breathe. He pushed on.</p><p>They were surrounded on all sides, and Aguamenti would only work so far. Then a broom was being thrown at him, and thank Merlin because he could out fly this.</p><p>As soon as he was in the air, he could breathe again, think. Draco. Where was he? He couldn't just leave him. He couldn't. He'd rather die himself.</p><p>Harry looked around, saw Draco barely hanging on, surrounded by the flames, quickly licking their way up the stacks. He'd be consumed in minutes, if not seconds.</p><p>"We can't leave them." His friends had to understand. They HAD to. He couldn't go on if he just let him die.</p><p>It was selfish, but he knew his friends would follow. He was putting their lives at risk, all for a man who'd been nothing but cruel to them. But they didn't know. He'd never told them. He couldn't. How could he even begin to explain, when he hardly understood it himself.</p><p>Harry made a pass, and missed. Not close enough, and Draco almost fell. Harry's heart was beating even harder, fear of loss filling his every nerve ending. He had to get it right this time. There was no more time.</p><p>He took a second to survey as he flew back around. He could do this. He reached his hand out, clasped it around Draco's arm, and swung him up behind him. Relief flooded his body, cooling his scorched skin. They weren't out yet, but Draco was safe behind him. He'd get them out.</p><p>He flew like he'd never flown before, dodging the flames who's only goal was to destroy. Destroy all he had left.</p><p>They made it through the door. The second they hit the floor, Draco was up and running. Always running away.</p><p>He didn't have time to think, he had to destroy the Diadem. Falling foward, he plunged the fang into it, and as an overwhelming feeling of despair overcame him, he watched Ron kick it into the room. Voldemort's face in flames filled his vision, before the door slammed shut.</p><p>He could feel Voldemort growing weaker. Knew what the last horcrux was. Nagini. He had to know where she was. He searched his mind, their connection. Watched Voldemort talk to Draco's father.</p><p>"I know where he is." He told them. He needed a few minutes, that's all. Just a few minutes, and then he could finish this.</p><p>He told them to meet him in the corridor by the Great Hall.</p><p>Harry didn't give himself another moment. Throwing the fang to Ron, he jumped off the floor and took off down the corridor, leaving the shouts of his friends behind. He could deal with them later, he had to find Draco. There was no more time. It was now or never.</p><p>He had to think. Where would Draco go? He ran as hard as he could in the direction he'd gone. It felt like he'd been running too long, though he knew it couldn't have been more than a minute. Pausing for a moment, he took in his surroundings, before he took off again, a stray thought working it's way into his brain. Draco would go where he felt safe.</p><p>Running down the stairs as quickly as he could without falling, he headed to the dungeons. He could only hope Draco hadn't gone to his common room, there was no way he could get in there.</p><p>Harry slowed to a walk in the corridors of the dungeon, wound his way through the maze of darkness. Coming upon the potions classroom, he stopped to listen. It was so quiet down there, and it was faint, but he could hear it. Raspy breaths, coming from inside.</p><p>Silently, he pushed the door open, then closed behind him. There he was, hunched over, drawing shaky breaths, body trembling.</p><p>"Draco" he said, taking a step toward him.</p><p>Draco's head whipped up, back straightening out, and Harry's heart broke. The pain and regret on his face was almost palpable. "You shouldn't be here, Potter." Voice hoarse, throat thick with tears.</p><p>The name stung. It shouldn't, it's what he'd always called him, but it did. "I know." Harry took another step toward him, almost afraid Draco would back away. He didn't. "I had to come." Another step.</p><p>Draco shook his head. "It's my fault. All of it." His voice cracked.</p><p>Another step. "You did what you had to, for your family." He was only a few feet away now. "It's not your fault."</p><p>He caught a flash of relief in Draco's eyes, before he hardened them. "You shouldn't have come."</p><p>Harry knew Draco was trying hard to hide his emotions, his feelings. They'd been at this so long, too long. It was second nature. But this was it. They had no more time.</p><p>"I only have a minute, but I had to." He took the last two steps, until he was standing in front of Draco, so close he could reach his hand out. His fingers itched with the urge to touch, it had never been this strong.</p><p>They stared at each other, for too long yet not long enough. He had to go, but he needed to do this. "Draco." His voice was soft, warm, full of everything he never got the chance to say in that one word.</p><p>Draco's mask slipped, his face softening, eyes filled with affection. "Harry." His voice cracked.</p><p>Suddenly, Draco's arms were around him, pulling him forward, fingers clutching to the back of his shirt. He only had a moment to relish the warmth of Draco's body against his before their lips met for the first time, and exultation filled Harry as he sighed into the kiss.</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, felt him soften against him, slumping into his embrace. Their mouths moved together like they were made for each other. Draco's hands in his hair, his scent permeated the air around them.</p><p>Harry grabbed at Draco, fingers skimming whatever part of him he could reach. If this was all he got, he was going to make it a moment to remember, a moment to take with him to the end. Draco's tongue traced the seam of Harry's lips, and he opened up to him with contentment, the feeling of Draco's tongue against his magical.</p><p>He pushed Draco backwards, never loosening his grip, until they stopped against a desk. Harry pressed them impossibly closer, felt the hard body against his as a tingle of arousal rushed through his body down to his groin. Harry moaned into Dracos mouth, getting a pleased whimper in return.</p><p>He didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay in this bubble, just the two of them, finally. No other worries. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no battles or wars, nothing but the two of them, their bodies coming together as one.</p><p>Harry gripped tight, taking one last taste of Draco, savoring this one last moment.</p><p>Too soon, Harry pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "I have no more time." He ran his fingers over Draco's cheek softly, reverently. "I have to finish this."</p><p>Draco nodded, and pressed their lips together once more, soft and chaste. "Come back to me." It was almost inaudible.</p><p>Harry backed up, letting his hands fall from around Draco, back to his sides. They stared at each other again, there were so many things Harry wanted to say, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't, the words were stuck in his throat. He swallowed around the lump, and backed away until he was at the door.</p><p>With one last look, Harry turned around, and left to fulfill his destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>